


Hold Me Down (But Kiss Me Soft)

by wolfish_willow



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rating: NC17, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, bottom!Jared, non-au, top!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been days since they’ve last had the night to themselves, just the two of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down (But Kiss Me Soft)

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes 1:** Written for [](http://jaredmisha.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaredmisha**](http://jaredmisha.livejournal.com/)’s Mishaleckipalooza. For [](http://imogenclark.livejournal.com/profile)[**imogenclark**](http://imogenclark.livejournal.com/)’s prompt: "Jared is naked. Misha is clothed. Expand upon this scenario as much as you like." And expand I did. I hope you like it!
> 
> **Notes 2:** Thanks soooo much to [](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/profile)[**insertcode11**](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/) for the quick and amazing beta (and the freakin' awesome title *SMISHES YOU TIGHT*). Any remaining mistakes are my own. ;D

  
It’s been days since they’ve last had the night to themselves, just them two of them. Rewrites and reshoots popping up out of nowhere making for longer days where sleep is more valuable than going over to your boyfriend’s house for a quickie. That’s why when they no longer need _Sam_ for anything else, Jared books it for home quicker than he’s ever moved before; there was no way he was willing to risk being called back in to perfect something when the thought of a warm, comfortable bed and more than a few hours of sleep, are calling to him. He all but collapses on his bed, taking just enough time to brush his teeth and strip out of his clothes for the night. Sleep drags him under before his head even hits the mountain of pillows.  


  
He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep when something tickling a feather light trail along the path of his spine eases him into partial wakefulness. "Mmmm, wha?" Jared murmurs, voice muffled in the fabric of the pillow his cheek is currently smushed into. Goose bumps erupt over the skin of his arms as familiar fingers spread wide at the small of his back.  


  
"Shhh, s’just me," Misha whispers into the nape of his neck before kissing him there. Jared hums, arching into those lips and absolutely doesn’t whine when they disappear, a cold spot left in their wake. He stretches, practically purring as fingertips stroke up and down his spine.  


  
The bed dips slightly as Misha kneels beside him. Jared smiles lazily, turns his head up enough to watch Misha through half-lidded eyes, "Hey... How’d that extra shoot go?"  


  
His boyfriend smirks down at him and Jared’s still sleep-addled brain doesn’t process just what that look has led to in the past. Misha’s hand ceased its movement, palming at his hip before suddenly flipping him over onto his back. Jared yelped in surprise but laughed more than a little breathlessly when Misha settled on top of him, clothes scratching lightly at his skin. "Not too bad..." is the reply he gets, Misha’s voice casual as if lying across his naked boyfriend’s body while still completely clothed – sans shoes, apparently – was an everyday occurrence. Though, Jared thinks, this is _Misha_.  


  
"It was pretty boring with only my minions to converse with between light changes..." Misha continues, running his fingers through Jared’s hair. It’s one of Jared’s many weaknesses – hands in his hair, nails scraping lightly over his scalp – which his boyfriend shamelessly exploits to turn him into a 6’ 4” puddle of goo. At least this time they’re at his house – don’t have to worry about going back into work for two whole days – rather than the middle of the set. No explanations required this time around.  


  
The man’s other hand slides down his shoulder and chest to pet at his side and Jared arches into the touch, turning his head to nose at Misha’s throat. "Anything exciting happen?"  


  
Misha shakes his head and rolls his hips into Jared’s; before he can do more than groan Misha’s mouth is on his. It starts chastely – a complete contrast to the way his boyfriend’s hips are grinding into his, hand shifted lower to keep Jared still below him – before Misha teases the seam of his lips, small nips of teeth. When his tongue begs entrance, Jared doesn’t hesitate to open to him. He draws Misha’s into his mouth and sucks gently at the muscle, eliciting sounds that Jared swallows right down.  


  
Misha’s grip tightens, fingertips digging into the dip of his waist and making it impossible for Jared to move with him – effectively driving Jared _crazy_ in the process. He needs to thrust up, needs to _move_ , feel more friction; even if it’s only the rough friction of denim against his flesh.  


  
He whines into the kiss, but can’t deny that it still feels amazing, his lover’s body pressing over him, around him. It’s something he hadn’t realized he’s wanted, _needed_ , until they started having sex; that first time Misha held him down like he wasn’t significantly shorter, smaller than Jared and Jared came harder than he remembers ever coming before.  


  
They break apart, the need to breath impossible to ignore any longer. Jared looks up at Misha and has to swallow, mouth and throat suddenly dry at the sight of the possessive gleam in shining azure eyes that rake over his face, his neck like Misha doesn’t know quite where to start first.  


  
"Come on Misha," he breathes, clawing at Misha’s back and shoulders, tugging at the hem of his shirt, the barrier of clothes suddenly insurmountable. He _needs_ to feel Misha’s skin hot and _perfect_ on his. But Misha ignores him, seeming to have decided what to do next as he leans forward, sucking a mark into Jared’s neck - still grinding against him, pace maddeningly slow.  


  
It’s too much, though, not being able to feel Misha’s chest against his own and Jared drags his fingers over Misha’s sides, tugging the shirt up to the top of the man’s chest, pausing only to tease him, thumbs stroking over Misha’s nipples until the flesh is pebbled under his fingertips.  


  
He can feel the man’s moan reverberating over his throat until _finally_ Misha releases his neck – Jared shivers, arches into the last nip of teeth – and lifts up. Jared doesn’t hesitate to rip the shirt from his lover’s body now that nothing’s in the way. He runs his palms down the chest bared to him, rolls his own hips up now that Misha’s grip on him is gone, loosening the hold that kept him still before, reveling in the breathless gasps he draws from his lover.  


  
In a well-practiced move, his fingers have popped the button of Misha’s pants, ripping the zipper down and urging Misha up. The man’s lips twitch into a fond smirk, sliver of blue visible around blown pupils as they roam over Jared’s body again. Misha leans forward to capture Jared’s lips in another intense kiss. The steady glide of rough fabric against him is like _heaven_ but it’s not enough and Jared needs Misha to get rid of the damn pants or touch him or _something_ or he’s sure he’s going to die.  


  
His lover seems to be able to read his mind, breaking away from him and off the bed just long enough to strip the last of his clothes from that perfect body. Jared barely has a moment to take in the sight of pale skin – compared to his, anyway – before Misha is on top of him once more. The last of the covers are shoved to the far end of the bed, the soft sound of them landing on the floor going unnoticed by both of them.  


  
"So hot like this, Jared," Misha whispers, hot breath ghosting over his ear before Misha tugs the lobe between his teeth. His lover’s hands roam over him, like he can’t decide what to hold onto first and Jared isn’t much better. He wraps his arms around Misha’s back, slides his hands up and down the knobs of the man’s spine, up into soft black hair, just barely long enough to grip tight at the unexpected scrape of teeth over his pulse point as Misha continues to mouth a trail down Jared’s neck and lower, over his chest and navel.  


  
Misha leaves a wet trail with his tongue, teasing licks and the occasional nip of teeth until he latches on to the sensitive indent of Jared’s hipbone. A jolt of electricity shoots through his body and Jared can’t help the way his hips buck nor the broken moan that rips from his throat. Misha _knows_ how crazy it makes him to feel those perfectly straight teeth over his skin, feel them bite into him, leaving marks that infuriate the make-up girls on those days when he’s required to be without a shirt.  


  
Lips drag, light and ticklish, over his inner thigh and Jared moves his hands to Misha’s head, trying to guide those sinful lips, that _tongue_ where he needs to feel them. To ease the ache that’s driving him insane. But Misha gets a grip on his wrists, agile fingers wrapping gently around them, and pressing them into the bed on his sides with a growled, "Stay" and Jared is helpless to do anything but what he’s been told.  


  
It’s nearly impossible to keep from lifting his arms, grabbing hold of Misha’s head once more when the man continues his teasing; always around but never _touching_ Jared’s leaking cock. But Misha’s in control tonight and Jared loves every minute of it, even when his skin feels too tight for his body and he can barely tell which way is up.  


  
Suddenly there’s a wet fingertip circling his entrance – and he never even _heard_ the tell-tale _snick_ of the lube being uncapped – and Jared nearly yelps at the sensation. He pushes back, careful to keep his arms where Misha placed them, and can’t even feel embarrassed when Misha chuckles at his eagerness. They haven’t had a night together in too long, separate schedules making it impossible for them to find the time and his right hand isn’t a suitable substitute for Misha’s skillful fingers and sinful lips.  


  
"Easy Jay, we’ll get there."  


  
The words wash over him and Jared slowly relaxes into the pillows, fingers still clenched tight in the sheets. He inhales deeply, breath catching in his throat when Misha’s finger finally pushes in. It doesn’t burn, his body has gotten used to this feeling in the months they’ve been together even with their short time apart, but it’s always a little strange even as it feels like a weight has been lifted from him.  


  
It isn’t long before Misha presses a second finger over his entrance but Jared doesn’t notice the slight stretch when his cock is suddenly wrapped in wet heat, Misha humming around him. He can’t contain his yelp this time, but it takes everything in him not to wrap his hands into soft hair, around Misha’s neck or shoulder or any part of the man he can reach.  


  
Cold air hits the wet flesh of his cock when Misha lifts off him and Jared groans. But then Misha’s words, "Touch me, Jared," reach his ears and Jared nearly sobs in relief. Immediately his hands wrap around the back of Misha’s head, urging him to continue, to wrap those wicked lips around him again. This time his lover doesn’t tease him, just swallows him down once more, adding a third finger and stretching him gently – always so gently – open.  


  
"M’ready. Come on, Mish. Fuck me," he babbles, not knowing whether to buck up into Misha’s mouth or back on his fingers.  


  
Misha releases his cock, - Jared hisses at the loss – pressing a kiss to the head before he slips his fingers out of Jared’s body. He always feels oddly empty after that, but Misha doesn’t make him wait long before crawling up his body, smaller frame somehow easily holding him down once again.  


  
A strong hand grips his leg and lifts until it’s slung over Misha’s shoulder, other instinctively wrapping around the man’s waist. Misha teases over his hole, dragging the head of his cock over it tantalizingly slowly and Jared is going to _die_ if he doesn’t get fucked right _now_ and –  


  
Ever the mind-reader – or however his lover always seems to know exactly what he needs – Misha moves, one long, steady thrust and he’s in, filling Jared, completing them. This is all he’ll ever need to be happy; having this man in his life. Around him, over him, _in_ him. His world is narrowed to Misha moving in and out of him and Jared thinks that he doesn’t want anything else, just this with this man forever.  


  
They lay still, their breathing the only sound in the quiet of the room, as Misha gives him time to adjust, letting the stretch and burn ebb. Jared runs his hands over the man’s chest and nods, knowing Misha is watching him, waiting until he’s ready. It starts as a smooth, experimental roll of hips and the slide of hot flesh inside him is everything he’s needed since Misha kissed him earlier tonight.  


  
"M-move Misha. Move," he breathes, rocking his body up as well as he can manage in this position.  


  
He digs his fingers into strands of sweat-slicked hair, other hand gripping Misha’s shoulder, kneading the muscle as Misha pulls nearly out, only the head of his cock still inside, before thrusting forward and in. The breath is knocked out of him with the force as Misha sets a brutal pace, tension from too many days with nothing more than a few rushed blowjobs and sloppy kisses before 18 hour shoots between them to go any easier.  


  
Misha leans forward, pressing Jared’s leg damn near into his chest, to steal a kiss, tongues tangling as they pant into each other’s mouths. Lips drag over his cheek and down his jaw and Jared wraps his arms around Misha’s neck when he feels the edge of teeth once more scratching against the skin of his throat. They groan together and Jared knows he’s getting close to coming when Misha’s lips slide behind his ear, to the sensitive skin there – one of many hotspots Misha has no shame in using to turn him into a quivering mess.  


  
He drops his leg from Misha’s shoulder to wrap around the man’s back, pulling Misha as far on top of him, as close as possible, "Touch me."  


  
Jared’s barely gotten the words out before fingers are wrapping around him – like _heaven_ – tugging and flicking his wrist just the way Misha knows he likes it, knows will send him right over that edge, especially when the man changes his angle and practically _tortures_ his prostate, brushing over that sweet spot over and over again.  


  
"Come for me, Jared," Misha demands into his ear, giving one last tug on his cock and Jared loses it, doesn’t even think of trying to hold back. He comes with Misha’s name on his lips, fingers tightening as he reflexively clenches around Misha, causing the man to follow him over the edge. The world falls away, drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears, stars in his eyes and he’s barely aware of Misha easing them both through their orgasms.  


  
Jared sighs – won’t admit to it being a _whimper_ now that his brain is slightly more than mush – when Misha pulls out, letting his legs fall back to the bed like leaded weights. He grasps ineffectually at Misha’s arms when the man moves off of him to step off the bed but his lover shushes him quietly, taking hold of his wrists to let them rest back into the mattress.  


  
"I’m coming right back, babe."  


  
His lips curl in a slow smile at the endearment and he lets go, blinking sleepily. Misha comes back into the room – and Jared must have dozed because he hadn’t even noticed Misha _leaving_ the room – with a warm, wet cloth. Soon enough he’s been wiped clean and Misha is stretching out beside him, slightly damp hands pushing and pulling him until his head is pillowed comfortably on the man’s shoulder. He hums contentedly, feels Misha smile into his hair.  


  
"Oh yes," Misha’s voice nearly as rough as Castiel’s, " _Much_ more exciting with you."  


  
Jared grins, presses a quick kiss to Misha’s chest before wrapping his him around the man’s slim waist. A hand comes up to run through his hair, petting down his neck and back, down then up again, in slow strokes. His eyelids grow heavy, the ministrations lulling him into the first truly relaxed sleep he’s had in days.  
  
  


  


**END**


End file.
